I Need You BTS
by daraganatanatda
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de un día para otro, la persona que más te importase en el mundo, la que considerabas tu pilar en la vida, desapareciera sin dar explicaciones y sin dejar rastro alguno? Todos los derechos.
1. chapter 1

Es increíble como se puede pasar en tan sólo un segundo de estar completamente feliz a derrumbarte en la tristeza. Lo sé porque es lo que me pasó a mi cuando, de un día para otro, mi mejor amigo había desaparecido por completo.

No había dejado nada más que un armario vacío y una nota en su escritorio en la que ponía "Lo siento, adiós".

No entendía como él, que me lo contaba absolutamente todo, me había ocultado lo mal que le iba en la universidad, las peleas que estaba teniendo con su madre y los otros muchos problemas que habían hecho que desapareciera. Es más, él siempre me decía que todo le iba genial y que era feliz, y, al día siguiente se había marchado, sin dar explicaciones, sin tam siquiera despedirse de mi. Aquel día, cuando su madre llamó a mi puerta junto con dos policías, se derrumbó mi mundo, dejó un vacío en mi vida, en mi corazón, muchos dirán que exagero, pero no, realmente mi vida sin él no tenía sentido, pasaba las noches en vela, y, cuando conseguía dormir tenía horribles pesadillas relacionadas con él, mi apetito había desaparecido, tenía los ánimos por los suelos y veía todo de forma triste y gris. En definitiva, mi vida era una mierda.

Ese día tenía que levantarme pronto debido a que tenía clases, pero como aquella noches apenas había pegado ojo me quedé dormida y cuando llegué a la universidad era ya el final de la segunda hora.

Entré con precaución al hall y fui hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba mi clase, que estaba atestado de gente. Me sentí aliviada porque con toda esa gente ahí nadie se daría cuenta de que acababa de llegar. Pero mi alivio se desvaneció cuando, por mirar hacia atrás, me choqué con la última persona con la que me apetecía encontrarme. Delante de mí acababa de aparecer el señor Shin, mi profesor de matemáticas, clase que me tocaba aquel día a primera hora, y también el director de la universidad.

Me miró de brazos cruzados y con el ceño cruncido, me hizo acompañarle a su despacho, donde me echó una charla sobre las consecuencias que tendría para mi futuro el faltar a clases, que duró algo más de media hora, después le puse la excusa de que el despertador no había sonado y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando entré y vi a la señora Lee, la profesora de historia, una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo castaño oscuro y piel blanquecina, que siempre iba con vestidos de tonos oscuros y un moño perfectamente recogido, mirándome con su cara de "como te atreves a interrumpirme", puse los ojos en blanco instintivamente, lo que hizo que ella arrugase el rostro.

\- Con que al final, después de seis clases ausente, se ha dignado a aparecer por aquí señorita Park -dijo ella mirándome seriamente-

\- Bueno, verá, se que me echa de menos si no vengo a entretenerla y que se aburre si no hay conflictos en clase -dije sonriendo de medio lado-

\- No intente picarme, no va a conseguirlo. Siéntese ahora mismo -dijo en tono autoritario-

\- Claro, si si...

La señora Lee siguió dando su clase y yo fui a sentarme a mi mesa, que se encontraba al final del aula, pegada a la pared, me senté y dejé caer la mochila al suelo. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos noté un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo así que volví a abrir los ojos al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirar.

En la mesa de al lado se encontraba mirándome Min, una chica de pelo negro, blanquita de piel y ojos marrones verdosos, que aparte de ser mi compañera de clase era mi mejor amiga, y la única que me quedaba. Estaba poniendo la misma cara de preocupación que llevaba usando para mirarme ya casi cinco meses, desde que todo había pasado.

Sonreí forzadamente, me encogí de hombros, giré la cabeza hacia delante y mantuve la mirada en un punto fijo de la pared, sin hacer caso a las palabras que salían de la boca de la profesora, envolviéndome, como siempre, en mi burbuja y dejando volar libres por mi cabeza esos recuerdos que una vez me habían hecho tan feliz, y que ahora solo me causaban dolor. Su voz grabada a fuego en mi mente y corazón...

"Me importas demasiado Dara"

"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado"

"Puedes confiar en mí, nunca te mentiría"

"Te quiero pequeña"

Me tembló el labio, señal de que iba a comenzar a llorar de un momento a otro. Me mordí el labio para contener las lágrimas y apartando la vista de la pared parpadeé varias veces y centré la atención en mis compañeros, a los que vi recogiendo sus cosas. Fue entonces cuando comencé a oir la voz de Min, que me estaba llamando. Giré la cabeza y la vi de pie a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- ¿Qué? -la dije-

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Has vuelto a llegar tarde y no respondías cuando te estaba llamando hace un minuto! -dijo ella alzando un poco la voz-

\- Me quedé dormida... y ahora solo pensaba - dije tranquila-

\- ¿Otra vez? -suspiró- Dara, llevas sin dormir bien como cinco meses, deberías ir al médico ¿Has visto las ojeras que tienes?

\- Sí, las he visto, gracias -dije algo cortante, ella volvió a suspirar-

\- Solo estoy preocupada por ti. Desde que Jungkook se marchó dejando nada más que una nota y sin haberte dicho nada, a pesar de que eras su mejor amiga... -fue bajando el tono hasta callarse a medida que mi expresión pasaba de cansasa a enfadada y carraspeó- perdona, a lo que voy es a que llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, seguro que comes mal porque estás más delgada y te estás poniendo más pálida que yo, y no doy médico pero se perfectamente que eso no es bueno

\- ¿Podemos salir de clase ya? -dije cambiando de tema ya que no quería seguir hablando de eso- necesito un maldito café o creo que voy a morirme aquí mismo

Salimos de la clase, que ya se había quedado vacía y fuimos hacia la entrada principal, que era donde se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras de comida y bebida.

Me acerqué a la máquina de café, metí unas monedas, presioné los botones y me quedé mirando todo el proceso de preparación que hacía la máquina como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cuando ruve mi café entre las manos me senté junto con Min que acababa de coger un brick de zumo de una de las máquinas. Noté que me miraba así que mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca la miré.

-¿Tu madre... ha dicho algo? -dijo ella, yo bajé el vaso hasta tenerlo apoyado en el muslo-

\- No, aún no - me encogí de hombros- pero la oí hablar con alguien por teléfono - hice una pausa, y cuando volví a hablar, lo hice mirando fijamente a la pared que tenía enfrente- ella cree que estoy exagerando un poco, que la cosa no es tan grave -suspiré- pero que va a llevarme a un... especialista

\- ¿Especialista? ¿Se refiere a un psicólogo? -dijo ella confusa-

\- Exacto -dije asintiendo levemente, después le di un sorbo al café-

\- No creo que sea para tanto, eso es exagerar

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Sí. Igualmente deberías ir al médico para que te recete algo para que puedas descansar

\- ¿Como qué?¿Drogas?¿Algun tipo de cloroformo?¿Anestesia?

\- ¡No! -dijo pegándome flojo en el brazo- simplemente unas pastillas normales que hagan que tus endorfinas se activen y así consigas relajarte y puedas dormir -dijo y yo me quedé mirándola con una mueca cuando la oí decir "endorfinas", pero no dije nada al respecto-

\- Aun así seguiré teniendo pesadillas

\- Pero esque si no duermes como es debido vas a enfermar

\- Estoy bien -mentí-

De repente sonó la sirena del final de recreo, apuré el café, tiré el vaso y nos dirigimos a clase.

Aguanté las últimas clases y cuando sonó la sirena de salida hice que Min recogiese sus cosas rápido para salir lo antes posible de allí, cada vez odiaba más ese sitio y cuando atravesamos la puerta de la valla del recinto sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Oye, odio esto, pero tengo que irme a un sitio con mi padre -me dijo Min señalando a un hombre apoyado en un coche negro- así que no puedo acompañarte hoy a casa

\- No pasa nada -la dije-

\- Prométeme que vas a ir directamente a casa

\- ¿Por qué tengo que...

\- Prométemelo -dijo seria interrumpiéndome-

\- Vaaalee -dije alargando la palabra-

\- Esta noche te llamo - dijo, yo asentí y se marchó-

\- Lo siento... -dije en voz baja cuando sabía que ya no podía oírme-

Me quedé mirando como Min montaba en el coche y después este arrancaba y giraba por una calle hasta perderse de vista. Decidí volver a casa caminando, aunque estuviera a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la universidad. Mientras paseaba miraba a las personas, muchas de ellas estaban acompañadas por otras e iban hablando y sonriendo felices. Cuando pasaron por mi lado un chico y una chica, y este la abrazó, me dolió el corazón. En ese momento mi mente se transportó de nuevo hasta mis dolorosos recuerdos y cuando volví en mi ya estaba comenzando a cruzar por el puente que estaba a mitad de camino.

Miré a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue coches pasando a mi izquierda. No había personas caminando por allí, hasta que de repente, en el otro extremo del puente, delante de mi, vi una figura que andaba en sentido contrario y cada vez se acercaba más.

Cuando pude ver a aquella persona con claridad reconocí que se trataba de un chico de pelo, camisa Y pantalones negros, que llevaba puesta una chaqueta fina de lana de color verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Tenía la piel de un tono pálido grisáceo y andaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies, como si estuviera cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Por alguna razón me recordó a mi y de alguna forma me sentí contectada a él.

Cuando pasó por mi lado le miré de reojo, pero después no me atreví a girarme, almenos no lo hice hasta que oí un golpe en el suelo, ahí tuve la necesidad de girarme y entonces...


	2. chapter 2

El chico que había pasado por mi lado ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, parecía inconsciente, miré a todos lados esperando ver a alguien capaz de ayudarle, pero no fue así, no había nadie. Comencé a asustarme un poco así que me agaché a su lado y le moví un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero no respondió. Decidí llamar a una ambulancia y esperar a su lado hasta que llegó. Cuando les expliqué a los dos tipos que subieron al chico a la ambulancia lo que había pasado me pidieron que subiera también.

Yo sin saber que decir asentí con la cabeza y me fui junto a aquel chico que no conocía de nada. Al llegar me hicieron quedarme en la sala de espera y tras un rato me llevaron a la habitación en la que habían dejado al chico. Cuando entré, una enfermera con expresión seria estaba poniéndole unos cables muy finos en los brazos, que iban conectados a una máquina.

Quise saber que le había sucedido así que le pregunté a la enfermera, pero ella solo se limitó a decirme, de mala manera, que había sido una bajada de tensión, después simplemente se fue. Miré con asco hacia la puerta y luego sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, todo tan blanco, tan aséptico, tan deprimente... lo odiaba, me ponía enferma.

Al ver la ropa del chico encima de una silla miré instintivamente hacia la cama y le miré detenidamente, fijándome mejor en sus rasgos faciales. Aun seguía pálido, casi como la primera vez que lo había visto y se le notaban bastante las ojeras, algo que me recordó a mí. Por lo demás, su expresión era tranquila y su respiración acompasada.

Todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de los pitidos constantes que producía la máquina que estaba conectada a él. Le eché a la máquina una mirada de odio, como si ella tuviera la culpa, tapé al chico con la sábana como era debido y suspiré mientras me llevaba la mano derecha a los ojos y me los frotaba con los dedos.

\- Te entiendo, yo tampoco soporto ese pitido -dijo una voz-

Me sobresalté al oír aquella voz ya que no me lo esperaba y levanté la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Entonces vi que un hombre con bata acababa de entrar y me miraba sonriente.

\- Oh perdona, ¿te he asustado? -dijo él-

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Sólo es que no le he visto entrar -dije-

\- Entiendo, estabas pendiente de tu novio

\- Él no... no es mi novio -dije algo cortada-

\- Perdona el mal entendido entonces, tampoco debería entrometerme -sonrió y miró al chico- de todas formas ha sido una suerte que tuviera a alguien en ese momento

\- ¿Qué... qué es lo que le ha pasado exactamente? -dije para evitar comentar que no le conocía-

\- Sobredosis

\- ¿Sobredosis? -dije algo confusa-

\- Eso es, si - dijo al tiempo que rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su bata y sacaba un botecito- ha tomado demasiadas de estas -agitó el bote y lo miró- por suerte, como ya he dicho, estabas con él, y hemos podido lavarle el estómago

\- Por suerte... sí

\- Ahora lo que necesita es descansar y seguro que se recuperará en seguida, tú deberías ir a casa ahora, puedes volver después, le daré tu nombre a la recepcionista para que te deje pasar sin preguntas -me dijo al darse cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme puesto y me extendió su portapapeles y el boli-

\- Sí, claro -dije asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que cogía el portapapeles y escribía mi nombre-

\- Luego nos vemos entonces -dijo sonriendo y después se marchó-

Le eché un último vistazo al chico, miré hacia su ropa y decidí llevármela y traerla limpia.

Cuando salí del hospital me senté en la parada del bus a esperarlo, cuando llegó lo cogí y en diez minutos llegué a casa.

Cuando entré esperaba comenzar a oír a mi madre haciéndome preguntas, pero en cambio, lo que encontré fue silencio, no había nadie en casa.

Desde que todo aquello había pasado mi madre se pasaba los días encima de mi, vigilando mi estado, mi comportamiento y haciéndome siempre miles de preguntas.

Fui al garaje, metí la ropa del chico en la lavadora y mientras esta se lavaba yo fui a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, cuando terminé fui de nuevo al garaje para sacar la ropa, que ya estaba limpia y meterla en la secadora. Después fui a la cocina a comer alo, pero en cuanto abrí la nevera y miré dentro se me revolvió el estómago y las pocas ganas de comer que tenía se fueron. Había algo que antes, aquella mañana, no había estado ahí. Mi madre me había comprado un paquete de latas de mi refresco favorito, lo que ella no sabía es que me había "aficionado" a esos refrescos por Jungkook, que era el que me los había hecho probar y desde que se fue, cada vez que veía una lata de esas me entraban ganas de vomitar.

Cerré la nevera de un portazo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando para relajarme. Salí de la cocina para alejarme todo lo que pudiera de esa nevera y fui al garaje a por la ropa ya que la secadora había comenzado a pitar.

Saqué la ropa, la doblé y la dejé encima de la secadora. Fui al salón a mirar la hora y después cogí mi mochila, saqué las cosas de la universidad, metí mi monedero, mis cascos, fui a por la ropa, la metí también y salí de casa colgándome la mochila de un hombro.

Fui andando hasta el hospital y al llegar fui hacia la recepción donde se encontraba una señora no muy mayor, sentada en una silla totalmente vestida de verde pastel.

\- ¿Nombre? -dijo ella mirándome-

\- Uhmm... Dara, Park Dara -dije yo-

\- Ah sí, aquí, el doctor Yang me dijo que vendrías, ¿Sabes el número de la habitación querida? -dijo, a lo que yo asentí- muy bien, pasa

\- Gracias -dije inclinándome un poco-

Subí en el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación número diecisiete, donde se encontraba el chico. Me quedé impresionada cuando me di cuenta de que había recordado donde estaba él sin apenas haberme fijado.

Entré, dejé mi mochila encima de una mesa que había al lado de la puerta y me acerqué a la cama. El chico aun parecía inconsciente, pero había recuperado algo de color. Me senté en un sofá de una plaza que había al lado de la cama y me quedé mirándole, de pronto comencé a pensar en que sería lo que sentiría aquel chico al despertarse y encontrarse solo en una habitación de hospital con una completa desconocida mirándole. Me entró un escalofrío, agité la cabeza y me acomodé en el sofá.

Tras un rato me cansé de estar sentada así que me puse a pasear por la habitación, pero cuando me cansé de hacerlo me quedé mirando por la ventana. Se podía ver el patio interior del hospital, donde las enfermeras y los visitantes sacaban a los pacientes para que tomaran el aire y les diese el sol.

Me llamaron la atención dos personas que se encontraban por allí, una chica algo pálida, de pelo negro que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, y un chico de pelo castaño que empujaba tranquilamente la silla de la chica por el patio. Este la había dado un ramo de flores, haciendo que ella sonriera y se pusiera algo colorada.

Estaba tan absorta en la pareja que no me había dado cuenta de que el chico se había despertado, y cuando habló me asusté y me giré hacia él al instante. Se había incorporado y me estaba mirando con expresión confundida.

\- Uhmm, ¿qué? -dije, ya que por el susto no había prestado atención a lo que me había dicho-

\- Te... he preguntado quién eres -dijo él- bueno, es que no pareces una enfermera

\- No, bueno, yo... soy la chica que te ha encontrado tirado en el suelo. Más bien pasabas por mi lado cuando te desmayaste y... llamé a una ambulancia y bueno, te trajeron aquí

\- ¿Me desmayé?

\- Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? - le dije y el negó con la cabeza-

\- Lo último que recuerdo es... -hizo una pequeña pausa- ... haber salido a la calle, comenzar a andar y luego, nada -dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final-

\- Oh... -dije ya que no sabía que mas decir-

\- Pero bueno... esto, ehm gracias por... haberme ayudado

\- No hay de qué. De verdad, no podía dejare allí tirado y pasar de largo por mucho que fueras un desconocido -él sonrió-

\- Gracias. Ah, siento haberte asustado antes

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es normal que quisieras saber por qué estas aquí. Por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Dara

\- Yo Hoseok, encantado

\- Igualmente

\- Y, por cierto - me dijo a la vez que miraba la habitación- no sabrás donde está mi ropa, ¿verdad?

\- Eh, pues sí -dije yendo hacia mi mochila- me la llevé y la lavé -la saqué y la dejé en el sofá- aquí la tienes

\- Que amable eres... espera, ¿seguro que n estoy muerto y eres un ángel? -dijo bromeando-

\- No, créeme que no soy ningún ángel, es más, ni me acerco

\- Pues me has salvado la vida... y eres muy mona

\- Solo soy... una persona, hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho

\- No todo el mundo haría lo que tu has hecho, hay gente que carece de humanidad -me dijo con expresión sombría-

\- Es el gran fallo de este mundo -le dije-

\- Exacto -hizo una pausa, mirando por la ventana, después volvió a mirarme- oye, no quiero molestarte más, ya has hecho bastante por mí, vete a casa - me dijo esbozando una medio sonrisa-

\- Pero ¿te encuentras bien? - dije, a lo que el asintió-

\- Si, me encuentro bastante bien, vete anda... oh, pero antes dame tu número, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo

\- Uhmm... vale

Le escribí mi número en un papel, me despedí de él y salí del hospital. Cogí el autobús y al llegar a casa vi el coche de mi madre aparcado delante de esta, rodé los ojos y entré. Para mi sorpresa sólo recibí un "hola cielo" en vez de la lluvia de preguntas típicas, lo que me extrañó bastante. Subí a mi habitación y allí me encerré hasta que me fui a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

\- ¿Dara?, ¡Dara!

Oía mi nombre, una voz que me llamaba. Una voz que hubiese reconocido en cualquier circunstancia y de cualquier modo.

Me giré y le vi, allí a unos pocos metros de mí. Me estaba llamando, gritaba mi nombre. Intenté resistirme, resistir la horrible tentación de correr hacia él, pero el deseo de tenerle a mi lado, de abrazarle de nuevo, era más fuerte que yo y sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo y en cuestión de segundos me vi corriendo en su dirección.

Pero algo iba mal, mientras más corría yo, más lejos estaba él. Intenté parar, me dije a mi misma una y otra vez que aquello no era real, que aquel no era él, que ya no estaba, que no le iba a volver a ver, que le había perdido, pero aun así seguía corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, quedándome sin aliento, hasta que se hubo alejado tanto que ya no podía verle, entonces mi cuerpo, de repente sin ninguna energía, paró y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

Con la mirada fija en mis manos, comencé a llorar silenciosamente, como solía hacer y mientras mi mente desbordaba pensamientos una palabra salió de mi boca. Un nombre.

\- Jungkook... -dije casi susurrando, con la voz temblorosa-

Entonces vi algo. Unos zapatos. Levanté la cabeza para ver al dueño de estos, y ahí estaba él, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Estaba algo agachado hacia mi y me sonreía con la cabeza ladeada, como solía hacer cuando yo estaba mal.

\- Heey, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no llores? -dijo él- ¿con quién me tengo que pegar esta vez?

Abrí la boca para hablar, para decirle que él tenía la culpa, que se había ido y me había dejado sola, que me había apartado de él, que lo era todo para mi y por él me sentía vacía. Quería gritarle, descargar todo contra él, pero cuando intenté decir algo él empezó a difuminarse, a hacerse invisible, su imagen se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Comencé a dar brazadas delante de mí para atraparle, pero era inútil, él no estaba allí en realidad. Cada vez intentaba con mas ansias agarrarle, pero de repente noté un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, ahí fue cuando finalmente todo se esfumó, el desapareció y yo desperté.


	3. chapter 3

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vi que estaba tumbada bocabajo en el suelo, con la sábana enrollada entre las piernas. Me dolía la cabeza, probablemente porque al caer me había golpeado en ella. Me desenrollé la sábana, me levanté y miré la cama, la almohada estaba mojada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Había estado llorando de verdad. Cuando el timbre empezó a sonar me asusté por la sorpresa, bajé a la puerta y cuando la abrí me encontré a Min al otro lado. Me miró de arriba abajo y cuando llegó a los ojos frunció el ceño, yo di un paso atrás y me miré en el espejo que teníamos en la entrada. Tenía los ojos rojos, de haber estado llorando en sueños. Chasqueé la lengua e hice pasar a Min, después subimos a mi habitación y comencé a sacar la ropa para vestirme. En todo momento ella no dejaba e mirarme así que al poco me giré y la miré.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -la dije-

\- Anoche te llamé, y esta mañana igual -dijo- me tenías preocupada-

-¿Ah sí? Pues no recibí nada -dije yendo a la mesilla, donde estaba el móvil- ah, está apagado, debí quedarme sin batería y no me di cuenta, lo siento-

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, estás bien y eso es lo que importa, pero estaba realmente preocupada por ti, creía que...

\- ¿Qué? -dije al ver que no terminaba la frase-

\- No importa -dijo finalmente, a lo que yo me encogí de hombros-

\- Uhm... voy a vestirme -dije para cambiar de tema, ella asintió-

\- Date prisa

Me metí en el baño y comencé a ponerme el uniforme sin ninguna gana, después me peiné, me eché colirio en los ojos para que se fuera la rojez, me miré en el espejo, suspiré y salí del baño, cuando lo hice pareció que Min me iba a decir algo, pero por el contrario permaneció callada. Dejé el móvil cargando, cogí mi mochila y bajamos a la puerta, cogí mis llaves, el monedero y nos fuimos. Permanecimos calladas la mayor parte del trayecto en bus, solo hablamos sobre una cosa que le había pasado a ella con su padre, yo la prestaba la mayor atención posible, aunque mi cerebro no estuviese por la labor.

El día en clase transcurrió sin más. Hacía caso omiso de las lecciones de los profesores y me pasaba el rato dibujando o pensando, como siempre. Estaba claro que así no iba a aprobar el curso, pero la verdad era que no me importaba en absoluto. A la salida, el padre de Min vino a buscarla de nuevo y pesé a que insistió bastante en que me llevaban a casa, yo me negué y puse como excusa que debía hacerle un recado a mi madre, no sé si realmente te lo creyó pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que no me apetecía en absoluto fingir una sonrisa delante de su padre y hacer como que la vida me sonreía para ocultar como me sentía realmente. Él se había preocupado tanto por mi como si fuera su propia hija y no quería mentirle, ni que otra persona más se preocupase por mí, por eso cuando el coche desapareció en la esquina solté un largo suspiro y me dirigí hacia la parada del autobús, ya que estaba demasiado cansada como para volver andando, aquella pesadilla me había quitado todas las energías. Cuando, de camino a casa, el bis pasó por delante del hospital me acordé de repente de aquel chico, Hoseok, y me pregunté si estaría bien allí dentro, tan solo, sin ninguna distracción y si, por el contrario, ya estaba recuperado y listo para irse. Al llegar a casa subí directamente a mi habitación, dejé la mochila en el suelo y cogí el móvil, que estaba completamente cargado. Cuando lo desbloqueé vi las llamadas perdidas que Min me había mencionado y también vi que tenía un mensaje en el KakaoTalk, pensé que también sería de ella pero al mirarlo me llevé una sorpresa al ver que me había equivocado.

"Hola Dara, soy Hoseok, el chico que salvaste ayer, no sé si me recuerdas. Solo quería que supieras que ya me han dado el alta y vuelvo a estar como una rosa otra vez. Oh y también para que tuvieras mi Kakao"

Sonreí y le contesté:

"Me alegra mucho que te hayan dado el alta tan pronto, es genial" -le escribí y al poco contestó-

"Soy un chico fuerte hahahahahaha, la verdad es que tuve suerte de que pasaras por allí, de no ser así habría sido peor"

"Yo sólo estaba en el lugar adecuado, en el momento oportuno"

"Exactamente por eso quiero darte las gracias"

"Ya te dije que no hacía falta"

"Pero si que la hace, hazme caso"

"Está bien..."

"Entonces... qué te parece si quedamos?"

"Quedar? Cuándo?"

"Hoy, esta tarde, así puedo agradecértelo lo antes posible"

"Ehm... bueno, vale, a qué hora y dónde?" -escribí algo dudosa, al fin y al cabo, no le conocía de nada-

"En la puerta del hospital, a las seis y media, te parece?"

"Vale"

"Genial!, entonces, nos vemos luego!"

Dejé el móvil en el escritorio y miré la hora, eran las cuatro y cinco pasadas. Como quedaba algo de tiempo aún, decidí ponerme a hacer los deberes, aunque como no prestaba atención en clase no entendía la mayoría de las cosas y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Min varias veces. Cuando terminé todo eran las cinco y media, recogí todo por encima y fui a ducharme. Cuando salí me puse unos vaqueros pitillos con algunos rotos, una camiseta básica de color blanco algo ajustada, una sudadera azul marino con cremallera y unas bambas negras. Cogí el monedero y el móvil y bajé a la entrada. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sentí un pinchazo en el estómago, me quedé quieta apretándome donde me dolía con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y cuando se hizo más leve lo ignoré, abrí la puerta y salí de casa. Por el camino pensé que si Min supiera que había quedado con Hoseok lo más probable fuese que me echase la bronca por quedar con él sin conocerle en absoluto, y me diría que seguramente era un loco violador buscando su última presa. Me reí levemente, encogiéndome de hombros y pensando que, teniendo en cuenta mi suerte, probablemente lo sería, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Al llegar al punto de encuentro miré el reloj y vi que faltaban un par de minutos, pero al momento de haber llegado el también apareció, me saludó sonriente y yo hice lo mismo. Tenía bastante mejor aspecto que la primera vez que le había visto y al verlo sonreír me sentí algo aliviada, sin saber por qué. Me fijé mejor en él, llevaba una camiseta negra con dibujos sin sentido en color blanco, unos vaqueros claros algo rotos por las rodillas y unas Converse blancas.

Me hizo un gesto para que comenzase a andar, y eso hicimos, sin saber dónde íbamos. Había un silencio algo incómodo así que decidí romperlo y hablar. Le pregunté como se encontraba, y si ya estaba bien de verdad, a lo que él me respondió diciéndome sonriente que estaba perfectamente y que no me preocupase por nada. Yo asentí y fijé la vista delante de mí. Fruncí el ceño levemente ya que su respuesta me había recordado demasiado a lo que Jungkook siempre solía decirme cuando le preguntaba. Mi subconsciente gritó "MIENTE", pero lo ahogué y decidí no pensar más en todo eso en el tiempo que estuviera con Hoseok.

Tras un rato andando compramos en una tienda un par de refrescos y nos sentamos en un banco a descansar. Mientras yo bebía de mi refresco me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando de reojo así que le miré.

\- Cuéntame cosas de ti -dijo cuando le miré-

\- ¿Cosas? ¿qué cosas? -dije sin saber, él se encogió de hombros-

\- Lo que sientas que merezco saber de momento, venga

\- Uhmm... -hice una pausa para pensar- mi nombre ya lo sabes, pero en todo caso, mi nombre completo es Park Dara, tengo diecinueve años... eh... voy a la universidad y... no sé, soy una chica normal... eso es todo

\- Hmmm -dijo el asintiendo- me vale por el momento

\- Ahora tú, venga -dije curiosa, él se rió levemente-

\- Bueno, pues... mi nombre completo es Jung Hoseok, tengo veintidós años y... -se paró para pensar- soy de Gwangju

\- Espera, ¿veintidós? -dije sorprendida, el asintió- vaya, pareces de mi edad

\- Bueno, tu pareces tener quince -dijo riéndose-

\- Eeeeh, pero buenoooo -dije enfurruñándome de mentira y pegándole flojo en el brazo- que malo eres -él se rio de nuevo-

\- Es para que te sueltes un poco que te noto algo incómoda y no quiero que te sientas así, te debo la vida

\- Bueno, te lo perdono -le dije y sonrió- por esta vez

\- Está bien -dijo riéndose- entonces... diecinueve, ¿eh?, solo te saco tres años

\- Aún así eres un viejo

\- Eh, pero bueno, ¿tú a quién llamas viejo? -yo le señalé a él- ¿ah si? Pues este viejo seguro que corre más rápido que tú

\- Aah, eso ni lo sueñes -dije levantándome del banco-

\- ¿Qué te apuestas? -dijo él levantándose también-

\- Un café, venga, no quiero arruinarte -dije riéndome-

\- Un café ¿eh?, está bien -nos dimos la mano para sellar la apuesta-

\- Entonces... uno, dos, tres, ¡Ya! -dije rápidamente-

Nada más decir aquello último salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas a lo que oí un "¡eso es trampa!" de Hoseok, yo me reí y seguí corriendo. A los pocos segundos él me alcanzó. Si que corría rápido, pero casi estábamos a la misma altura. Le oí decir que la papelera del final de la calle donde giraba, era la meta, así que cogí aire y apreté la marcha para llegar justo un segundo antes que él. Cuando paramos los dos nos pusimos a respirar fuertemente y a agarrarnos las costillas. Después de recuperar el aliento procedí a restregarle mi victoria, el respondió negando con la cabeza pero sonriente y llamándome niña pequeña.

\- Me debes un café, te he ganado -le dije chinchándole-

\- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero déjame respirar -dijo entrecortadamente-

\- Venga vamos a por mi premio -dije metiéndole prisa-

\- No no, te invitaré a un café, pero otro día, así tengo la seguridad de que voy a verte otra vez

\- Está bien... pero me pienso pedir el más caro

\- De acuerdo -dijo él riéndose-

Sin darnos cuenta se había echo algo tarde ya así que le dije que debía irme a casa. Insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que no hacía falta, lo que en realidad quería decir "no quiero que sepas dónde vivo aún" de una forma menos borde. Al final aceptó, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por un lado. Decidí ir andando un cacho del trayecto y mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que ya casi había anochecido y de que no había nadie en la calle, al menos no donde yo me encontraba. Comencé a pensar en qué pasaría si en ese momento alguien viniera y me atracase o, algo peor, que me violase, y que pasaría si yo no me defendiera de aquello, si me encontrarían muerta en un callejón maloliente a la mañana siguiente. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar no pensar aquellas cosas. Tenía pensamientos muy extraños últimamente, probablemente por la falta de sueño y las pesadillas, o quizás, por que me estaba empezando a volver loca.

Fue entonces cuando distinguí una silueta corriendo en mi dirección y me paré en seco. No sabía que hacer, ¿tanto pensar en todo aquello había echo que fuese real?. Cuando la silueta se hubo acercado más pude ver que iba encapuchada y que por la complexión era un chico. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era que iba a morir, pero entonces me di cuenta de que aquella persona iba mirando hacia atrás cada poco tiempo, como si se asegurara de que nadie le estuviera persiguiendo. Al llegar a mi altura chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo ya que no se fijó en que yo estaba ahí, y a mí me había sido imposible apartarme ya que me había quedado paralizada. Cerré los ojos por el impacto y cuando los volví a abrir vi al encapuchado encima de mí. Se le había quitado la capucha y ahora podía verle con toda claridad. Era un chico, probablemente de mi edad, llevaba el pelo teñido de naranja y me estaba mirando. Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa, por haber chocado con alguien y un toque divertido y travieso, al ver que aquello con lo que había chocado era una chica. Miró a algún punto en el suelo y después estiró el brazo. No supe que estaba haciendo ya que no podía apartar mis ojos de su cara. De repente se levantó de golpe, me guiñó un ojo al tiempo que sonreía con un toque travieso, me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue corriendo. Me quedé sentada en el suelo, confusa mirando como se iba corriendo. Cuando dejé de verle me levanté, me coloqué la ropa y seguí caminando. Al llegar al hospital cogí allí el bus y fui directamente a casa. Cuando entré por la puerta y fui a subir las escaleras oí que mi madre me llamaba desde el salón, así que fui y cuando me vio entrar se levantó del sofá.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -la dije-

\- ¿De dónde vienes? -dijo ella en tono calmado-

\- He quedado con unos amigos, ¿algo más?

\- No estás comiendo nada, apenas duermes y te pasas los días yendo por la vida como un alma en pena... -hizo una pausa- cielo, se que te molestó que Jungkook se fuera -dijo y yo fruncí el ceño al oírla pronunciar ese nombre- pero es solo un chico como otro cualquiera...

\- ¿Cómo otro cualquiera?...

\- Tienes que superarlo

\- Superarlo... ya -dije, estaba empezando a cabrearme-

\- Es una tontería que estés así

\- ¿Una tontería? -ya no aguantaba más- ¿SABES A CASO CÓMO ME SIENTO? ¿EH, MAMÁ? ¿LO SABES? ¿SABES LO QUE ES QUE QUIÉN MÁS TE IMPORTA EN LA VIDA, QUIÉN DIJO QUE PASASE LO QUE PASASE NUNCA SE IBA A SEPARAR DE TI, SE VAYA SIN DECIR NADA? -grité-

\- C-cariño, estás exagerando...

\- ¡EXAGERAR HUBIESE SIDO QUE ME HUBIESE INTENTADO SUICIDAR! NO DIRÍAS LO MISMO SI FUESE A TI A QUIÉN LE HUBIESE PASADO ESTO. ¡NO SABES NADA!

\- Cielo baja la voz...

\- Tú. Tú no eres quién para decirme nada. No sabes como me siento. No sabes lo roto que está mi corazón, lo destrozada que está mi vida. No sabes nada de como me siento... así que ni se te ocurra decirme que es una tontería mamá...

\- Dara... yo...

\- Déjame

Y dicho aquello me fui a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaba harta, harta de que mi madre intentase arreglar lo que no la incumbía y harta de todo lo que me había pasado. Estaba furiosa, con mi madre por empeorar las cosas, con Jungkook por haberme abandonado, con el mundo por lo que me estaba haciendo pasar...Necesitaba una forma de descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento y llorar no era suficiente, necesitaba gritar, romper cosas... pero no me podía permitir dejar llevarme por la rabia así que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue apoyarme en la pared e ir deslizándome hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, echa una bola y llorar, llorar sin parar hasta que ya no hubo nada a mi alrededor, solo oscuridad.


	4. chapter 4

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, tapándomelos con una mano ya que la luz me molestaba. Cuando me hube acostumbrado a ella me incorporé y noté un pinchazo en la cabeza, me dolía a horrorres, probablemente por haber estado llorando.

Aparté las mantas extrañada, no recordaba haberme metido en la cama, saqué los pies, después miré el despertador y al ver la hora solté un largo suspiro. Volvía a llegar tarde a la universidad.

Me levanté, cogí el uniforme y me metí al baño. Después de ducharme y vestirme me peiné, cogí mi mochila y salí de casa, fui a la parada del autobús, como siempre, lo cogí y al llegar y cruzar por la puerta de entrada oí que sonaba la sirena.

Entré lo más rápido que pude pero al ver a Min en el pasillo con los demás aflojé el paso hasta que paré al llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí fuera? -la pregunté-

\- Vamos a ir a audiovisuales -dijo mirándome- al fin has llegado... ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tienes cada vez que faltas a clase sin avisar?... por cierto, te llamé anoche, y también lo he hecho esta mañana, ¿dónde tienes el móvil?

\- Perdón -dije suspirando, me sentía mal porque tuviera que preocuparse tanto por mí- ¿eh? ¿el móvil? -dije pensativa- pues... no lo sé

Chasqueó la lengua como protestando y yo abrí la mochila y comencé a rebuscar en ella, pero no había ni rastro del móvil.

De camino a audiovisuales intenté hacer memoria del día anterior y recordar el último momento en el que podía estar segura de que lo llevaba encima, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Como la profesora de música decidió ponernos durante toda la clase un vídeo decidí seguir pensando. Recordaba tenerlo cuando salí de casa hacia el hospital, que fue donde quedé con Hoseok, recordaba llevarlo en la mano cuando estaba con él, y... ¿lo llevaba cuando nos despedimos? ¿sería Hoseok capaz de haberme robado el móvil? En fin, lo acababa de conocer y realmente no sabía como era en realidad y...

Agité la cabeza como para quitarme esas ideas. No era posible, aunque no le conociera, por algun motivo confiaba en él y estaba segura de que el no había sido capaz. Pero ¿entonces?...

Miré la pantalla en la que se estaba reproduciendo el vídeo fijamente y de pronto fue como si se me encendiera una bombilla y un recuerdo de ayer me vino a la mente. Aquel chico de pelo naranja, cuando chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo, ¿lo que cogió del suelo fue mi móvil?, y, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de no haberme dado cuenta antes? Gracias a mi estupidez me había quedado sin móvil.

Cogí una bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente, entonces Min me miró con expresión interrogativa, a lo que yo señalé disimuladamente la pantalla y puse los ojos en blanco, ella con una medio sonrisa asintió y después las dos volvimos a fijar la mirada en la pantalla, y seguí pensando en mis cosas, en el día anterior, el rato que estuve con Hoseok, y sin darme cuenta sonó el timbre. Recogí mi mochila del suelo y Min y yo salimos de allí. Justo tocaba el recreo ya que me había perdido las dos primeras clases, así que como siempre, fuimos al Hall y sacamos algo de las máquinas expendedoras.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer luego? -me dijo-

\- ¿Eh? -dije confusa-

\- En la hora libre... ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?, ¿a la biblioteca? -aclaró?

\- Hora libre... espera, ¿hoy es Jueves?

\- Pues claro... ¿tanto insomnio no te deja saber en qué día vives?

\- Supongo -dije encongiéndome de hombros-

\- Hmmm... entonces, ¿que hacemos?

\- Lo que tu quieras

\- Mmmm... pues deberíamos estudiar -dijo mirándome y yo puse mala cara y alcé una ceja- pero... vamos a dar una vuelta mejor, ¿no?

\- Sí -dije sonriendo satisfecha-

\- Tonta -dijo ella-

\- Gracias

Cuando el recreo finalizó fuimos a dejar las mochilas en nuestra aula y después salimos fuera. Hacía buen día a pesar de que ya empezaba a hacer frío más seguido, pero como dentro de lo que cabía se estaba bien fuera nos pusimos a andar por el campus tranquilamente hasta que nuestra "paz" se vió interrumpida cuando, al girar en una esquina nos topamos de frente con el director que nos miró de arriba a abajo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Escapando de sus obligaciones? -dijo él-

\- ¿Qué? -dije-

\- Ustedes dos deberían estar en el auditorio y no malgastando el tiempo aquí fuera

\- Pero es nuestra hora libre y nosotras no -empezó a decir Min-

\- La sub-directora ha llamado a todos los que van a participar en el festival de invierno -dijo interrumpiéndola- lo que las incluye a ustedes dos

\- A nosotras no nos ha dicho nadie nada sobre eso

\- Vayan y dejen de perder el tiempo

Dicho eso se giró y se fue por donde había venido. Saque la lengua a su espalda y nos dirigimos al auditorio din mucha prisa por llegar.

\- Cada vez le odio más, no lo soporto. De verdad, si tuviera una pistola le disparaba en el culo -dije enfurruñada-

\- Es un imbécil pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto -dijo ella-

\- Recuérdamelo, ¿por qué nos ofrecimos a actuar?

\- Porque... somos muy majas y necesitaban mas gente... ah, y porque nos aburríamos

\- Hah, ya decía yo, el aburrimiento es una mala compañía

\- Exacto

Entramos al auditorio y efectivamente, como había dicho el director, ahí estaban todos los estudiantes que iba a participar en el festival. La sub-directora estaba diciéndoles algo que no alcanzaba a oir y cuando llegamos al escenario fue justo cuando terminó de hablar. Todos fueron a sentarse en el suelo así que los imitamos y cuando estuvimos entre los demás Min aprovechó para preguntarle a un chico de primer año que estaba sentado a su lado por lo que había dicho la sub-directora.

La razón por la que nos había llamado era que quería ver todas nuestras actuaciones, Min y yo hacíamos tres actuaciones, una juntas y las otras dos por separado, porque así había querido la sub-directora y si quería ver las tres actuaciones entonces yo tenía un problema. Nuestra actuación juntas y la de Min estaban terminadas pero yo no había sido capaz de encontrar un baile que me convenciera, ni había sido capaz tampoco de decirle a la sub-directora que aun no lo tenía.

Miré a Min con cara de "estoy en un lío" y ella supo al instante que me pasaba.

\- Te dije que mi primo podía ayudarte con algunas partes de un baile si querías cambiarlas -me dijo en voz baja-

\- No quiero ser una molestia para él, bastante ocupado está con su trabajo para pedirle ayuda con una tontería

\- No es una tontería y no creo que le molestaras, pero tienes que centrarte

\- Ya lo sé, es sólo que... no me convence nada

\- Unnie, de verdad... -dijo suspirando-

Apoyé el codo en la pierna y la cabeza en la mano y me quedé mirando al frente.

Estaba en mi mundo, pensando, cuando noté que la mayoría de los que estaban allí me miraban de reojo. Sin entender nada miré a Min y ella con los ojos me señaló a la sub-directora, que estaba diciéndo algo, de lo que solo pude oir lo último.

\- ... dejaremos este hueco de momento, por si vuelve a tiempo y aun quiere participar en esto, bueno chicos, sigamos con el ensayo, ahora toca la representación

Me quedé mirándola fijamente por un momento, después bajé la vista al suelo pensando en coml había podido olvidar aquello. Jungkook le había pedido a la sub-directora que le apuntase en la lista de actuaciones, pero eso había sido un mes antes de que se fuera y ni si quiera me extrañaba que no le hubiera pedido que le borrara de la lista, teniéndo en cuenta que no le había dicho a nadie que se iba.

Aquella era la razón por la que todos me miraban, porque la forma "excesiva" en la que yo había reaccionado a la huida de Jungkook se había extendido como la pólvora. Había comenzado a pensar que se habrían olvidado de aquello pero por lo que veía no era así.

Aguanté con la mirada en el suelo hasta que nos tocó ensayar. Intenté concentrarme en un punto de la pared del auditorio, para no mirar a nadie, pero sentía los ojos de todos mirándome y murmurando sobre mí y sentí ganas de vomitar, así que en cuanto terminamos de bailar le hice una señal a Min y le dije a la sub-directora que me encontraba mal, después salí corriendo de allí.

Corrí hasta el baño y me metí en el primer retrete que había, cerré la puerta rápidamente y me senté en la tapa del vater, respirando fuertemente, intentando relajarme. Odiaba que la gente consiguiera afectarme tanto.

Cuando estuve relajada y las ganas de vomitar se fueron, salí del baño y me quedé sentada en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo.

\- Mierda, odio este puto sitio -me dije a mí misma-

Me quedé en aquel banco sentada hasta un poco después de que sonara la sirena, después fui lentamente hacia mi aula, sin prisa alguna por ver a mis compañeros.

Por el camino me encontré a Min que me interrogó con la mirada, yo la dije que estaba bien y seguimos andando.

Las dós últimas clases se me hicieron eternas, y cuando al fin sonó la sirena y salimos fuera solté un suspiro de alivio.

Min y yo fuimos juntas hasta casa en el bus como lo hacíamos cuando su padre no venía a buscarla y no tenía que irse con su madre.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa me paré unos segundos con la llave en la cerradura, pensando en lo que había pasado aquella noche, y en lo que podría pasar en aquel momento.

\- Allá vamos -dije suspirando-

Sin embargo, cuando entré en casa todo lo que había era un completo silencio. Parecía ser que mi madre había ido a algun lado, pero no sabía donde ya que no había dejado ninguna nota pegada en la nevera como siempre lo hacía.

Me encogí de hombros, me preparé un sandwich para comer algo y subí a mi habitación, dejé el sandwich en mi escritorio y fui a cambiarme, no aguantaba más llevar el uniforme puesto.

Tras dejar el uniforme tirado en el suelo y ponerme unos leggins y una camiseta de manga corta ancha, me senté en la silla del escritorio, le di un bocado al sandwich, lo dejé a un lado, encendí el ordenador y saqué los deberes que tenía que hacer.

La mandé un mensaje por Twitter a Min para decirla que no encontraba el móvil y que lo habría perdido en alguna parte y cuando le di a enviar me acordé de repente de Hoseok y me sentí mal pensando que podría haberme hablado y yo no iba a poder contestarle ni decirle de ninguna manera que un gilipollas con pelo de zanahoria me había robado el móvil.

Suspiré profundamente y me puse a hacer los deberes mientras hablaba con Min.

Después de una hora, más o menos, oí que se cerraba la puerta de la calle así que supuse que mi madre había llegado, pero no vino a ver si yo estaba en casa, probablemente porque habría visto mis llaves en la cesta de la entrada.

Cuando terminé los deberes simplemente me quedé delante del ordenador hasta que, a eso de las siete y media, oí que llamaban a la puerta de la calle y dos minutos después llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando se abrió tras unos segundos de espera, vi a mi madre al otro lado, me miró, miró al suelo, donde estaba el uniforme, frunció el ceño y me miro de nuevo.

\- Baja al salón, por favor -dijo simplemente, después se fue-

Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta por un momento, después puse los ojos en blanco, me levanté de la silla y bajé al salón como me había dicho.

Me quedé parada en la puerta al ver que en el salón había otra persona aparte de mi madre. Un hombre, bastante bien vestido, que me sonreía amablemente.

Sabía quién era, sabía lo que era, por qué había venido a mi casa, y cuando me saludó como si fuese una niña con algun tipo de problema cerré los puños con fuerza instintivamente.

\- Los has hecho -le dije a mi madre sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre- al final lo has tenido que hacer

\- Cariño -dijo mi madre con tranquilidad-

\- Has traído a un puto psicólogo a casa, solo para ¿qué?, ¿tener razón?, ¿que diga que estoy mal de la cabeza y me encierren para que no tengas que hacerte cargo de mí?

\- No, no, claro que no cielo, no tienes que hablar de... eso... con él, puedes hablar de lo que quieras, ¿vale?, tú solo... habla con él

\- No mamá, si piensas que voy a hablar con un tío como él esque no me conoces para nada.

\- Dara, por favor -empezó a decir ella en un tono menos amable-

\- No. No voy a discutir más contigo. Estoy harta.

Dicho aquello di media vuelta y me fui. Cogí las llaves y salí de casa sin nada más y comencé a andar.

Mi madre no salió a buscarme y eso en parte me decepcionó, porque esperaba que lo hiciera, pero por otro lado lo agradecí, no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. Estaba harta de que mi madre decidiese por ella misma que es mejor para mí.

Seguí andando y pensando hasta que comenzó a hacerse bastante de noche, entonces decidí volver a casa.

A la mitad del camino, mientras iba por una calle en la que había bastante gente, de repente creí oir mi nombre, pero no le di importancia hasta que lo volví a oír. Alguien me estaba llamando, y aquella voz venía de detrás de mí, así que me giré y al ver a la persona que me llamaba me sorprendí.


End file.
